Fighting For Love
by Zerectica
Summary: Nothing is greater or more powerful than love. That is especially true about Chuck's love for his fiancée, Sarah. One-Shot.


_**A/N: This story contains spoilers for Chuck vs. the Last Details and the promo for the finale.**_

* * *

><p>She barely had time to register what Chuck had said, something about his mother and Vivian, when an intense pain struck, accompanied by a sharp ringing in her ears. "Oh God! What's that noise?" she asked more to herself than anyone else, as she dropped her head forward, pressed her hands up against its sides and slowly spun back in Chuck's direction.<p>

The ringing persisted and the throbbing pain in her head grew stronger, causing her face to contort in anguish. Sarah then felt the warmth of blood dripping from her nostril, creating a red river from somewhere inside her nose down to her lips. When she feels the sensation, her hands which had previously been trying to contain the pain in her head slowly fall away.

Lifting her head, her eyes go wide. She knows what's happening. She knows she has been targeted for death by an incredibly dangerous, sophisticated weapon. She knows the extreme peril shes in. Never before has her life been in such extreme danger.

Her fiancé has heard her and calls her name. Her brain isn't really registering the pain and worry in his voice however. The pain crushing her head is far too great and she can no longer hold herself up. In the same moment her eyes close as she loses consciousness.

Chuck is there at her side and catches her before she can hit the hard, rough ground below and instead she falls into the softness of his embrace, but she doesn't feel his arms around her. As she collapses into him, he calls her name, "Sarah! Sarah! Sarah!" and the fear within him grows.

While he struggles to hold her limp body up he is flooded with panic. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. Sarah!"

By now the other guests at the rehearsal dinner have heard the commotion and are moving across the courtyard toward the heartbreaking scene playing out between the groom-to-be and his bride. When Chuck calls out with desperate pleas of "Help me! Help me! Help me! Help me. Somebody help!" several of his family and friends have already begun to gather around him and the unconscious Sarah.

"Call 911. Are you calling 911?" he hears someone ask another person in the courtyard. It takes him a moment to realize that the voice is that of his own mother. He is so consumed with fear that he is barely aware of what is happening around him. He only sees the limp, lifeless body of the woman he loves in his arms.

"Let me get her down," Chuck says, as he slowly sinks closer to the ground, cradling Sarah in his arms. "Oh my God! Baby! Baby, baby, baby, baby! Baby. Baby. Baby. Oh my God! Baby," he calls out as he kneels on the ground with her, his voice growing quieter and more faint as his fears begin to rob him of his voice.

It only takes minutes for the ambulance to arrive, but for Chuck it might as well have been hours or days. The panic, fear and worry that engulfs him has made time crawl at a pace which would seem quite slow even to an old snail. The paramedics work quickly to get her on the gurney and loaded into the ambulance, but sill it seems slow to Chuck. In these moments, not even Superman could work fast enough to save Sarah. She is everything to him. His whole life. Without her there was nothing.

He rides with her to the hospital in the back of the ambulance, never releasing her hand and continuously stroking her face as she remains unconscious. For the duration of the seemingly never-ending journey to the hospital, tears silently stream down his face and he whispers her name and tells her how much he loves her, how much she means to him.

The doctors at the hospital aren't sure how to help her and she continues to remain unconscious. They try to push Chuck out of the room so they can work on Sarah, but Chuck doesn't want to leave her side. In a reflex he flashes and sends his fist flying toward the lead doctor's face. Devon grabs him and pulls him away before his punch can connect with his innocent target. Chuck knows the doctor is only trying to do his job and help the woman he loves, but he can't stop himself. It takes Devon, Casey and his mother to drag him out of the room.

Nearly everyone who had been at the rehearsal dinner travels to the hospital and they fill the waiting room, leaving no chair unoccupied. They are all very concerned about Sarah, even those who didn't know her very well. They knew Chuck and they saw his pain, and that was enough for them.

As the hours pass, the crowd thins out until only Chuck, his mother, Devon, Ellie, Casey, Morgan and Alex remain. Ellie and Devon know they can't stay much longer. They need to get back to baby Clara, but at the same time they don't want to leave Chuck, or Sarah. They need to know if she's going to be okay. They need to know that she isn't going to die.

More time passes without word and they're forced to leave. Chuck doesn't even notice. His mind is in the room with Sarah and he's seeing the pain hit her and he's watching her fall into unconsciousness as the Norseman does its work over and over. He can't see anything else. He can't think anything else. He just relives that terrifying moment when he realizes that Vivian has marked his beloved Sarah for death again and again.

Finally the doctors allow him back into the room and he feels like he's been separated from her for an eternity and he absently wonders if that's why he doesn't recognize her when his eyes first fall upon her, but then realizes its because he's never seen her like this. Her skin is pale and devoid of any color and shines with a thick layer of sweat. She can't move her head and can barely muster the strength to keep her eyes open. He's never seen her look more vulnerable and fragile than she does at this moment lying in the cold hospital bed, wearing a hospital gown in such a frail state.

He always thought Sarah was invincible, that she could never be hurt. She was Superwoman and could do anything and handle any situation. She was Sarah Walker. She was the love of his life. Nothing bad could ever happen to her.

It was because of those very reasons that he never even considered that Vivian would target her, but now as he sits by her bedside, Chuck realizes how wrong he was. Sarah wasn't invincible. She wasn't Superwoman. She was human and could be hurt, or even killed just like anyone else. The revelation crippled his heart, his breath caught in his throat and entire body tensed. For the first time since she came into his life, Chuck realizes that he could lose her.

As Chuck continues to sit with her, holding her hand, Sarah descends into an unconscious state once again and his head drops to the bed, while tears fall from his already reddened eyes. His family and friends have also come into the room now. Ellie and Devon have returned briefly, now that Sarah was allowed visitors. But Chuck pays them no heed. His head remains down on Sarah's bed and his tears continue to flow, causing the bedsheets and his and Sarah's joined hands to become damp.

He doesn't know how long he sits like that, but when he hears the bed creak a bit and feels slight movement, he slowly lifts his head and turns to look at his love. Sarah's conscious again, who knows for how long. She looks just as bad as she did when he first saw her, maybe worse and it breaks his already crumbling heart even further.

He moves closer to her face and holds her head. She's still colorless, drenched in sweat and unable to hold her eyes open very well. Seeing her like this coats his voice with emotion as he speaks to her, making her a solemn promise as the others forlornly look on. "Baby, I'm gonna fix this. We're gonna get married and be together... forever."

Sarah loses the battle against her eyes and they close as she listens to her fiancé give his word that he will save her so they can marry and forever be a part of each other's lives. At that moment, Chuck's thoughts again return to those of possibly losing her and he can't sit around in this hospital doing nothing but watch her die anymore. He has to do something. He can't lose her. He can't live without her. Whatever it takes, he has to keep his word to save her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: This little story was quickly written after Chuck vs. the Last Details aired, but I hope you liked it.**_


End file.
